


Of Laces and Angels‧天使與蕾絲

by BitterBerry (Someka)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someka/pseuds/BitterBerry
Summary: 加布里爾遇到了靈感枯竭的挑戰，便把這苦差事丟給怪脾氣的安娜。時尚界／模特兒AU：女用內衣設計師加布里爾‧雷耶斯Ｘ笨拙但英俊非凡的模特兒傑克‧莫里森





	Of Laces and Angels‧天使與蕾絲

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Laces and Angels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756971) by [KarasuNei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuNei/pseuds/KarasuNei). 



> 原作：KarasuNei  
> 翻譯：苦莓(BitterBerry)  
> [原作貼文(AO3)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8756971)  
> [原作貼文(Tumblr)](http://neikarasu.tumblr.com/post/154058201978/of-laces-and-angels)  
> [譯者Plurk](https://www.plurk.com/bitterberry/)
> 
> 感謝原作者KarasuNei同意授予我繁體中文的翻譯權。 [翻譯授權書](http://imgur.com/E3hxBlu)  
> Thanks for KarasuNei giving me the permission to translate this wonderful fanfic into Traditional Chinese.
> 
> **※請勿任意轉貼至別處。**  
>  **Do not repost without permission.**
> 
>  
> 
> [在Tumblr上閱讀](https://bitterberrysthings.tumblr.com/post/162507445564/of-laces-and-angels)  
> 

靈感枯竭實在是爛透了。

伴隨一聲灰心的悶哼，加布里爾將又一張草圖揉成紙團，丟向辦公室的彼端。截止期限迫在眉睫，靈感的缺乏卻偏偏挑在這時候上門找麻煩。他需要一些又「新」、又「奇」的構想。而很不幸地，在這樣的環境中， **新** 與 **奇** 兩個字往往連在一起說，但同時擁有這兩種特質的東西卻難以尋得。這是一個殘酷又惱人的事實，也是加布里爾早就熟悉不過，但也最痛恨的挑戰。

人們告訴他說這要花點時間，他的創造力需要耐心地等待。就像一株植物需要陽光和雨水，它也需要滋養。

講這個好像有屁用一樣。

當那些人到達他所在的事業巔峰，就會明白現實完全是不同回事。時間不會停下來等隨便哪位詩人矯情地酣觴賦詩。它只會無情地流逝，而那些蹉跎光陰的人只會落得谷底。

看來加布里爾正要落得這副下場。

加布里爾用疲憊的手搓揉凌亂的鬍鬚，習慣性地抓起了他的手機。他已經坐在這裡四小時左右，再加上昨天一整天，還有更久。休息時間早該過了。加布里爾啜了一小口咖啡（而且冷到他差點把那口液體給吐出來），滑過多到數都數不完的簡訊。設計師跳過了大部分的訊息，不甚確定地想著是否該換個新號碼，並給他那可憐的助理加薪。

終於有一則簡訊引起他的注意，是在一個奇怪的時間點──兩天前的凌晨四點鐘──傳來的。

安娜‧阿瑪利有個壞習慣，她會不斷地去糾纏別人，直到他們做了 **她** 想要的事情（怪不得法里哈會在加布里爾的公司工作，反而不去她母親那邊）。而兩人關係的基礎是建立在加布里爾對安娜的抗拒之上。聽起來很蠢，但他們卻因此相處得很好，而且加布里爾已經數不清有多少這樣的情形，是兩人對彼此的想法持續地挖苦和找碴，得以拯救了某個重大的計畫。他倆從事於完全不同的領域，實行構想的作風也位於光譜的兩端。更別說彼此的性格有多麼的衝突了。儘管如此，在這個行業中，他們的友情無論是誰都比不上的。

讀著安娜的訊息，加布里爾的嘴角勾起了一抹被逗樂卻又嘲諷的微笑。出於一時的興致，他回了對方，反正也沒其他事好做。

**安娜。我設計女用內衣。妳的秀是要他媽的要怎樣幫我任何忙？**

來電鈴聲幾乎同時響起。狂躁亢奮的鋼琴曲調不禁令他眉毛抽搐。

「是？」

「加布里爾。你是GAY。」

「我的客層是女性。」

「而你身邊已經圍繞夠多足以讓你蛋縮的奶子和屁股了。」

這描述讓加布里爾直皺眉頭。幾秒的沉默過去。安娜在另一端嘆了口氣。

「加布里爾，來看我的秀吧。你已經把自己鎖在那洞窟裡一整整個星期了。花幾個小時出來走走不會把事情都搞砸的。而且也比較健康。假如你還沒淹死在那些爛點子和碎紙堆裡的話。」

看過他的工作室的情況一遍的話，會證明安娜有道理這麼說。以 **某些** 標準來說。平時色彩分明條理的布匹和線團現在都散開並糾纏在一起。皺巴巴的紙團四散在地板上，各式各樣的工具在工作台上方擺得到處都是，而桌子底下有一支不知哪來的紅底高跟鞋[1]探出頭來。

然而，加布里爾仍是要堅持一下他的頑固，「如果我真的淹死了，現在就不會陪妳鬼話連篇了不是嗎？」

他幾乎可以 **聽見** 安娜不贊同的眼神， **「加布里爾。」**

「 **好吧。** 我會去看看。」

幾天之後，在鎮上最頂尖的會場──太平洋時尚設計中心，這位設計師和安娜‧阿瑪利本人肩並肩坐在前排的位子上。

「你不愛當模特兒真的是很可惜啊。」是她的第一句話，給了身旁的男性一副打量的眼光。

加布里爾穿著安娜特別為他設計的衣服（這舉止背後的意義十分深長，因為這女人已經很少親自踏足於該領域，這些日子她比較喜歡待在幕後而藏起她的才華）。黑襯衫的上排有兩顆解開的鈕扣，幾處開洞風騷地展露出肌膚與起伏明顯的肌肉線條。褲子的材質是壓皺天鵝絨布[2]，曼妙的曲線恰好地包覆住雙腿，又不會顯得太過於煽情。最後搭配整套服裝的是輕飄修長的皮大衣，其袖子巧妙地捲至手肘的高度。

加布里爾知道他這樣子很好看。安娜早已打包票保證。她就如往常那般，在他身邊炫耀，彷彿垂掛於皮帶尾端的公司名牌還不夠明目張膽。然而，這一切或許能滿足他的目的。加布里爾不是那種平時喜歡到處留情的人──不同於一般人所相信的那樣──但是，今晚找一位（或幾位）她的服裝模特兒共度春宵的話，或許能激發一些靈感。

燈光與音樂的調子合適地搭配時裝秀的主題。一套又一套的西裝漫步而過，裁縫做工無懈可擊，但在設計上沒什麼太多的變化。雅致，帶著一點休閒風，但這樣的風格加布里爾並不是沒看過。這裡找不到那種能夠為未來幾個世紀設下典範的設計。

至少模特兒讓他的眼睛吃了不少冰淇淋。

與此同時，安娜已經側目觀察著加布里爾許久。多年的友誼告訴加布里爾，她似乎正盤算些什麼事情，但是現在的他只想好好享受而沒有多餘的力氣去關心。可惜，還沒有新的啟發，至少他稍微有些放鬆了。

這就是為什麼當 **那個人** 進場的時候，加布里爾卸下了防備。

肌膚，如月光般白皙。頭髮如紡金般精美，而眼睛則比天空還要藍。那人整體的色調與身上烏黑的西裝形成強烈的對比，他踏著貓科動物般的優雅步伐，臀部隨著他走過伸展台時流暢擺動。衣服的材質 **完全** 恰到好處地勾勒出結實強壯的身材，那模特兒散發著只有少數天之驕子才有的自信。他真的好美，無可否認的美，美到穿這身如此常見的服裝實在浪費……

「我賭他穿編號七十六的內衣一定好看……」加布里爾不經意地低聲咕噥著。

安娜的凝視實在令人難受，彷彿是可以燒傷他的側臉一樣。加布里爾本能地瞪回去，接著注意到一絲愉悅正在對方的眼神中起舞。他極為遲鈍又緩慢地眨一下眼後，才明白 **他** 剛說了些什麼。

「噢。」

安娜放聲輕笑，回過頭來繼續觀賞著她公司的展演，臉上帶著再也沾沾自喜不過的笑容，「 **噢** 的好啊，加布里爾。」

他瞇起眼睛，「妳早就計畫好這一切了，對吧？」

「親愛的，這話可是你說的，不是我。」

「妳只有在心懷詭計時才會叫我 **親愛的** 。」

面對他的指控，安娜連一眼都沒向他瞧，但嘴角上那道詭秘的微笑確實加深不少。

加布里爾咒罵著自己的粗心大意。儘管如此，他回頭望著那身披羊毛皮衣、如雕塑般的背影伴隨著香味漫步而去。

一小時過後，加布里爾在後台抱了一束多到荒謬的玫瑰花（當他這麼要求時，助理還用一副「你有問題嗎」的眼神看著他），站在這位非常錯愕的模特兒面前。

「呃……感謝您？」傑克‧莫里森（名字也是從他可憐的助理那兒得知，因為安娜是個什麼都不肯說的婊子）遲疑地收下了花束。可憐的孩子大概以為加布里爾是哪位跟蹤狂。

一位高調又時髦的跟蹤狂。

儘管他還多麼地想掐安娜的脖子，加布里爾仍是拿出他最好的商業微笑（看起來有那麼點像隻飢餓的鯊魚），向莫里森握了握手。

「我叫加布里爾‧雷耶斯，我是一位時尚設計──」

「等、等一下！」他的試探轉變為困惑。傑克上下打量著他，沒料到這男子的臉頰立刻染上鮮明的紅暈，「你是 **那位** 加布里爾‧雷耶斯？那位《加布里爾天使》的老闆兼首席設計師？」

性感 **又** 可愛。他可以在這方面好好下功夫。

加布里爾給了傑克一抹寵溺的微笑──起碼他是這麼認為，「對，就是我。聽著，你是傑克，對吧？很好，所以……」隨著傑克出於敬畏的點頭緩和下來，他再度微笑，「我就直接切入重點。接下來幾周之後，有一系列的冬裝等著推出，而你肌膚的牛奶色調正好可以和它的暗色系搭配。請問你要來當我原型作品[3]的私人模特兒嗎？」

這下聽起來可真不對勁。很顯然地傑克心裡追星族的一面也察覺到了。一個皺眉汙損平滑的前額，模特兒疑問地注視加布里爾，「不好意思，但你不是設計女用內衣的嗎？」

加布里爾幾乎可以感覺到背後有滴汗珠滑落，「我付你一個小時三百塊[4]的薪水。」

「……你的工作室在哪裡？」

看來在這之後，加布里爾得請安娜吃些諾卡[5]的巧克力了。

\-----------------

來到《加布里爾天使》的總部是個相當震撼的經驗。傑克習慣了《瓦吉特》[6]沉穩、專業……說實話而有些黯淡的環境，所以那明亮繽紛的色彩與成群咯咯談笑的女士們……對他來說，這一切都十分 **陌生** 。

總部的建築位於洛杉磯市中心，外觀與周圍的摩天大樓相較之下顯得有些質樸，但是建築內部則大膽地用壁畫和塗鴉爆炸性地裝飾。每層樓的畫作各自屬於不同主題，傑克試圖仔細端詳服務台後方壁畫上的每一個細節，差點就忘了現在應該要去找接待員。他很慌張，因為不想在工作（無論是什麼工作）的第一天就讓自己耍天兵。傑克著急地走到電梯前，然而看見裡面正待著什麼人時，他的心跳差點停止。

是艾蜜莉‧拉庫瓦，與 **那位** 安琪拉‧齊格勒，《加布里爾天使》最知名的兩位海報面孔。

老天爺啊。

**我的老天爺啊。**

傑克踏步進來時，艾蜜莉連視線都沒從手機上移開過，修剪過的指甲以閃電般的速度輕敲螢幕。極修長的雙腿於膝蓋交叉，在她的深色衣著與電梯表面的微光襯托之下，白皙的肌膚隱約泛著接近紫色的脫俗光澤，和她的藍髮形成完美無瑕的搭配。

在另一邊，安琪拉身上的桃色、黃色與白色更是賞心悅目的對比。她的頭髮是陽光充足的金黃，肌膚呈現曬過日光浴的時髦色調。金色髮圈散發著彷彿是聖像光環的夢幻光輝，水色的雙眼在一片琥珀的朦朧中閃爍。

「進來吧。」鮮豔厚重[7]的紅脣朝呆若木雞的傑克展露友善的微笑，一隻纖細的手指為他按住電梯。傑克結結巴巴地嘟噥出小聲的謝謝，他平時該有的魅力全數消散至九霄雲外，盡力試著在拖著腳步進來時，別讓自己跌倒摔到臉。這次艾蜜莉朝他瞥了一眼，僅是給傑克一下子有些不感興趣的眼神，使得傑克意識到他的頭髮正不舒服地搔癢後頸。她那對不自然的金色瞳孔在現實中顯得十分怪異。

還好安琪拉有為他的處境感到同情。

「來實習？」

「喔！呃……」傑克吞下口水並抑制住慌張的衝動，因為 **天啊哇靠安琪拉‧齊格勒正在對他說話** ，「我是被要求來當雷耶斯先生的模特兒的？」

那句話顯然是引起了艾蜜莉的注意，指甲發出的敲擊聲停止。然而，安琪拉似乎不感到困擾。

傑克必須承認，這讓他有些擔心。

「叫他加布里爾吧，親愛的，每個人都這樣叫他。」

傑克從喉嚨深處發出含糊的應和聲。說實在，就算他不那麼小心謹慎，對於他被要求來做的事也是感到好奇。一個小時三百塊可是不少的數目，即使是做他這一行的，也只有非常頂尖的模特兒──特別是 **女** 模特兒──能拿到這麼高的報酬。來到這裡，傑克早預料到他可能會被要求做一些怪事，而且雖然他的確需要那些錢，若一旦有任何事情跨越了界線，他總是可以隨時脫身的。

是這樣的沒錯吧？

「說實在，我不知道我來這裡到底是要做什麼。」傑克高聲地承認了，多是向安琪拉說的。公司品牌的首席天使若無其事地輕甩一隻戴滿珠寶的手，輕聲笑著。

「噢，沒關係的。加布里爾大概只會借一下你的背還有手，把一些布料按在上面，然後自言自語而已。」

傑克眨了眨眼睛，不甚確定這麼模糊的描述是否能消除他的疑慮，「那妳不當他的模特兒嗎？」

「不，我不試穿半成品的。」

這時電梯叮咚一響。感覺像是從陷阱中脫困的野兔，傑克向兩位模特兒道別後離開電梯，艾蜜莉一眨不眨的凝視刺痛著他的後頸。

黑白色調是這一層樓的主題。無數黑色顏料的痕跡在白色牆壁上縱橫交錯，描繪著各形各色從臉孔到宗教符號的題材。整條走廊空蕩蕩的，空間都留給一張夜色的皮革長沙發和一張單獨的桌子，有位女士坐在那裡，幾乎要被一疊疊多到驚人的文書作業淹沒。當他進來時，她抬起視線，頭上的髮夾在走廊的一片寂靜中閃著亮光。

「您就是莫里森先生，沒錯吧？」那名女性詢問，一雙褐色大眼透過厚重的鏡片注視傑克，「雷耶斯先生正在等著您。」

向對方道謝之後，他盡其所能地試圖保持安靜，因為她似乎有眾多麻煩雜事正要處理。傑克推開了深色的木門，心臟劇烈地搥打著他的胸口。

加布里爾的辦公室內部看起來……十分樸實。

牆壁是由裸露的磚塊砌成，沒上漆、也沒鋪壁紙，上面安置各類辦公器具。中央的燈具散發出溫暖的光輝，提供了足夠照明而不會讓布料的顏色走調。數個線軸和用具整齊而有組織地放置在懸吊櫃裡，還有數批布料斜靠於牆上。地板鋪著灰毯，粗毛材質中掉了些零落的絲線與布料的殘片。總而言之，是傑克沒預料到的景象。

在這之中站著加布里爾，俯身於房間中央一張烏木黑大理石台桌上，一邊喃喃自語，一邊在更大疊的布料上畫著草圖。早已脫下量身訂做的花俏服飾，這位加布里爾‧雷耶斯穿著一件黑色坦克背心，威武耀揚展示著大片厚實的肌肉，緊貼著皮膚的布料只留下一丁點的想像空間。

還有 **好樣的** ，那件緊身牛仔褲……

加布里爾太專注於手上的事，以至於在門咯嗒一聲關上時，他才察覺到傑克的存在。深邃明亮的雙眼舉起，驟然瞄準於模特兒身上。

傑克感到口舌乾燥。

「啊，你來啦。」

兩天前在人群之中，傑克聽不大出加布里爾嗓音裡那股低沉的咕隆。他的聲音聽起來像遠方的雷霆，深厚地迴盪於工作室的寂靜。如果當時傑克把加布里爾想作成掠食動物的話，那此刻他見到的是截然不同的景象。這是一隻棲息在屬於他天然居地裡的黑豹，散發一股危險的暗色誘惑氣息。

當加布里爾打量著他時，傑克不由自主地從脊柱深處發顫。不知設計師是不是注意到了，但他沒有說什麼。反而，加布里爾從桌上拿起 **某件東西** ，丟向無語的傑克。

「試穿這一件。」

 **這一件** 是他媽的三角內褲，上面還有些絲帶。一件 **蕾絲邊** 的三角褲。

在那當下傑克的心中有許多念頭與各種情緒互相交戰，他心想之後大概會把加布里爾付的薪水全花去看心理醫生吧。即使冷氣已經開到最強，傑克仍然可以感覺到他先前隨便穿上的三件衣物底下留的汗。

不然他還能期待些什麼？這可是他媽的一間 **賣女用內衣的公司** 啊！可以算是世界上最大的一間，但還是……

「快快快，親愛的[8]，一小時三百元。我希望我的錢花得值得。」加布里爾的聲音鞭笞過兩人之間，完全不留慈悲。而且天殺的！他真的有必要像那樣把手臂交叉起來嗎？

這或許是傑克長久以來，感到最尷尬、最困惑又最「性」奮的時刻了。他差點就要問浴室在哪裡，但接著又打消念頭。他和其他模特兒一樣不都整天在設計師面前脫光光，這次也不會有任何不同。

而這也僅是他試圖拿來安慰自己的話。

老實說，傑克不知道他該怎麼辦。他原本打算把衣服一口氣脫掉，但這樣的話加布里爾可能會認為他太急切了。脫得太慢，設計師又可能會覺得他很奇怪，或以為他意圖做出…… **有違專業** 的舉動。最後，傑克的動作變得笨拙又生澀，缺少平時該有的優雅與自信，只覺得自己真像個白痴。

一件又一件，脫下的衣物不怎麼整齊地堆在一件工具旁。傑克裸露的肌膚因接觸到冷空氣而發哆嗦，他不用照鏡子也知道自己全身紅得活像隻龍蝦。肌肉在壓力下緊繃起來，傑克用拇指勾起四角褲的鬆緊帶，猶豫著要不要脫下來。

加布里爾的視線沒有移開。

而且， **喔幹** ，傑克的那裡已經有點硬了。

忍住想要哭出來的衝動，他瞬間轉身背對設計師，接著盡快地脫下最後一件衣物。傑克笨拙地摸索著，以最快的速度穿上那件蕾絲內褲時他整個人差點摔跤。

加布里爾笑了出來，急促的輕笑聲使傑克的鼠蹊部猛然顫動。

**我幹幹幹幹幹你媽的。**

耳朵發燙感覺像著火一樣，傑克盡可能地克制住話語裡顯露的躊躇，「呃……它──我的屁股肉是應該要露出來嗎？」

他立刻意識到自己的愚蠢。呃， **更加的愚蠢。**

「傑克，你搞得好像你這輩子從來沒看過丁字褲一樣。」加布里爾不動聲色地說， **然後該死的他要走過來了** ，「現在不要動，好讓我量尺寸。」

**喔不……別碰，千萬別碰那裡……**

冰涼的皮尺在他腰邊滑動，位置剛好就在掛滿絲帶的臀部上方。伴隨著與加布里爾最輕微的肌膚接觸，長繭的溫暖觸感十分誘人。現在傑克變得異常敏感，他可以感覺到設計師的吐息在他身上起舞，叫他雞皮疙瘩起來，而且那氣息又離他的臀部非常、 **非常的** 近……

傑克現在十分恐慌。 **原因** 明顯地就在 **下面** 。

過了那一下短暫的接觸，加布里爾又走開了，而傑克不確定他是鬆一口氣還是感到失望。傑克十分確定在工作室的死寂裡能夠聽見他急促的心跳聲。他害怕到不敢轉身過來查看，而由身後傳來的咕噥判斷，加布里爾已回去繼續畫他的草圖。

幾分鐘像是被永無止境地延長一般，傑克尷尬地站在那裡，幾近全裸，只剩下少少的蕾絲遮掩著他僅存的自尊。不管怎樣，在吹著冷氣又無事可做的狀態下他的 **小傑克** 能夠冷靜一點。

他真不該這麼早就以為能輕易地逃過一劫。

又有東西朝他的肩膀丟了過來，觸感柔軟也同樣充滿蕾絲。

「穿上那一件，好嗎？」

這次， **那一件** 是紅色內褲還有一件 **胸罩** 。

傑克結結巴巴地嘟噥著。

「我我我……不確定我──呃，我不確定我有沒有……嗯，適合穿這個的 **條件** ？」

加布里爾的語調絲毫沒變，「你有B罩杯。」

**「但、但是……」**

「一小時三百塊， **親愛的** ，我可沒有整天的時間跟你耗。」

現在傑克真心他媽的希望腳下的地板立刻開個大洞，把他整個人都吞噬。他只冀求他的背部會太過寬厚，這樣就無法合身地穿上那件小而精緻的胸罩。

而他錯了。

很不幸地，它很合身，只有胸膛周圍還感到一點點緊繃而已。傑克笨手笨腳地摸索著，不習慣穿著這種衣物，他很確定上面的吊帶都糾結在一起了。太專注於手上的苦差事，使得傑克嚇到差點跳起來，因為他感覺到一隻手── **加布里爾的手** ──就在他的肩膀上，為他調整著絲線。

傑克在驚愕之中僵住。他正要鬆弛的堅挺因性趣再度振作起來，尤其是因為加布里爾溫暖的大手在掛鉤與傑克的背溝之間來回游移，檢查其間的空隙。

「轉身。」

低沉的嗓音離他耳邊不到咫尺之遙。把心中的哀號吞回胸口，傑克轉身與正在折磨著自己的人面對面。

**我幹他媽該死的老天爺啊。**

距離是如此的近，他能夠看遍加布里爾眼中的每一種棕色。像是巧克力漿，那雙眼是如此生氣蓬勃而讓傑克看得目眩神迷。他的雙眉陰沉深鎖，像是不太高興的樣子，卻又非常地適合他，好像他這個表情永遠不會變一樣。短鬍子修飾突出的顴骨，比所有他目前在這棟建築見到的畫作都還要好看，並意料之外地令傑克產生想要伸手去摸的衝動。

而這位宛如一件藝術品般的男人剛才非常、 **非常** 輕柔地，觸碰到他的胸肌。

要是傑克再變得更硬一些的話，那件丁字褲可能會被拉斷。更糟糕的是……他不確定那會是他完全不樂見的發展。

再一次，加布里爾在恍惚之間離開，留下傑克去攫取一絲鬍後水[9]清新的微弱芬芳。

這情形又持續了兩個小時，每次都試穿不同件的內衣。傑克就像是某種假人模特兒，有隨機的衣物往他身上丟。每次加布里爾都會測量傑克的尺寸，在 **傑克的身上** 測量著內衣的尺寸，同時低聲地嘟噥著技術性上的鬼東西，但沒有任何一句話有提到傑克本人。

就某種意義而言，傑克是該放心，因為雖然這一切實在是詭異到了極點，加布里爾並沒有做出任何遊走界線（也是 **就某種意義來說** ）的可怕舉動或對他性騷擾。而在另一方面，傑克是有點期盼 **有些事情** 發生。

至少傑克慢慢逐漸地不會在試穿那些東西時感到尷尬。但還會令他難堪的是，每當加布里爾把內衣遞給他，而他必須轉身拿取的那瞬間，因為傑克非常肯定他持續的勃起是暫時不會消退了。

都是因為那位性感得該死的設計師，還有那副性感又嘶啞的嗓音。

「還有一些要你穿。」

聽見這句話，傑克絕對 **沒有** 嚇一大跳。

這次，對方不從房間另一端把東西丟過來，而是走過來把幾件內褲放在他的手中。為了避免與那深邃的雙眼四目相接，傑克改而審視手上的衣物。還好這些東西或多或少 **正常** 了點，上面沒有誇張的吊帶花樣，而且傑克敢說，這看起來十分 **舒適** 。

「待會再穿上吧。我知道你硬了。」

還不都是因為這性感的混蛋設計師。

現在，傑克的難堪正抵抗著往加布里爾唇上飛舞的得意笑容揍一拳的衝動。由他（帥過頭的）臉上表情判斷，加布里爾完全知道傑克正在想什麼，但是他都沒有多開口好讓他和傑克交談。例如說，有哪件衣服要讓傑克試穿，接著回報衣服穿起來如何、會不會癢，諸此之類的東西。

傑克只好不去在意那些想法，因為他已經非常努力忍著別當場就在那裡射了。媽的為什麼加布里爾的聲音要這樣低沉？他非得要那麼靠近地對傑克說話嗎？該死，他不禁想知道躺在那胳膊裡的感覺是如何，也不禁想像著那排腹肌抵著他的──……

無須多言，傑克像一隻飛出地獄的蝙蝠逃離工作室，名下一點尊嚴都不剩，並朝著加布里爾那聲愉快的「明天見！」用力甩上門。他整個人衣衫不整，臉紅得像位女學生一樣，然後直直衝進幾層樓下的一間浴室裡。他的藉口是他需要穿上加布里爾給他的衣物，這是 **工作** 的一部份，但 **去他媽的，小傑克卻想著別的事。**

今天要是傑克身上再發生任何一件更難堪的事情，他寧願融化成一團漿糊，再也不要被見到行走在地球的表面上。

他的性器前端緊繃發紫，從褲襠裡被抽出來時還流著汁液。咬起嘴唇，傑克盡可能安靜地去做他的事，感受到羞恥混合著刺激感自腹部深處湧上。青少年時期過後他就沒做這檔事了，而儘管如此……

**都是因為那他媽的設計師，那個自大、火辣又美麗的混蛋。**

滿身大汗，傑克把額頭靠在冰冷的淋浴間，清理他疲軟的分身時差點哭出來。沒錯，今晚他是一定得去酒吧一趟。找個人好好地睡上一晚或許能夠控制住他驟然飆升的賀爾蒙。如果雷耶斯能夠保持專業，傑克也行。外頭有許多同樣性感的尤物，不一定得是雷耶斯。傑克可以輕易地從他們之中挑一個，好好狂歡一下然後回歸正常。

對吧？

**錯得離譜。**

酒吧？他是去過了。一夜情？並沒有。

傑克去的地方不是沒有一堆長相好看又時常光顧的單身男性。而他大可輕鬆地搭訕任其中任何一位，沒什麼困難。傑克只消使一個眼神，房間裡所有單身漢（或不是單身的）都會排隊拜倒在他的腳邊。

真正的問題是加布里爾。

即使設計師早已不為視線所及，傑克仍可以感受到那對熾熱的褐色雙眼望穿他每寸肌膚，貫穿靈魂深處。火上加油的是那每一次的試穿，傑克痛苦地回想起當時他身上正穿些 **什麼東西** ，還有他與加布里爾靠得多麼近。還有那雙寬大、長繭的雙手觸碰過他的肌膚，冰涼的吐息搔癢又撫摸著他，那種程度的親密感是傑克從來沒經歷過的。

結果這個晚上傑克拿著一瓶啤酒獨自守在與世隔絕的小包廂裡，搜尋有關加布里爾的資訊，並覺得自己是這個世界上最慘的魯蛇。令他感到十分失望又驚訝的是，和這位《加布里爾天使》難以捉摸的設計師有關的八卦謠言並不是很多。提到這個品牌，他的模特兒──那些「天使」──是比較常被談及的對象，而非這位才華洋溢的幕後策畫者。也有一些花邊新聞提到他與傑克的老闆──安娜‧阿瑪利──有緊密的關係，但也就這樣而已。雷耶斯從未在公開場合被見到和情人在一起，所有的情報都是有限或模糊的。雷耶斯有位發言人，同時也是他的私人助理，即傑克在櫃檯遇到的女士──周美靈，而她也跟那男人一樣守口如瓶。外界做過不少的猜測，但在聚光燈以外，媒體似乎只把加布里爾當作另一個典型的工作狂而忽略跳過，把焦點都放在他那些更加光彩奪目、魅力四射的模特兒們身上。

這樣子看上去，加布里爾‧雷耶斯已經做到了許多人奮力掙扎都難以達成的目標──將他的事業與私人生活保持分開。

而正是這點讓傑克感到沮喪。

他提早離開酒吧，對自己生著悶氣，最後把自己鎖在房間裡又自慰了一次，並把那些誇張的蕾絲內褲緊緊抓在胸口上不放。在那裡，疲憊而感到不滿足地躺在床上，最糟糕的是，傑克從來沒感到這麼愚蠢過。

但是，「不經一番寒徹骨，焉得梅花撲鼻香」，不是嗎？

結果他回去了，每週五天，為了加布里爾 **試穿那些衣物** 。每天的情況都差不多相同，設計師保持無比的安靜，而模特兒沮喪地回家。傑克很快就失望地發現，儘管那些表面看來挑逗的動作，加布里爾只對自己的作品感到興趣，而很高興地把傑克晾在那裡。

對啊，還真是名副其實的性剝削。

傑克考慮過詢問他的老闆更多有關於加布里爾的消息，但後來又打消念頭。安娜早就用不懷好意的眼神瞧著他，還對那些「關起門來」的事情做出不假思索的評論。每當那個瘋女人失聲爆笑，傑克總是激動地臉紅，他一句大聲的「才不是！」卻是冰冷殘酷的事實，儘管他希望一切會有所不同。雪上加霜的是，對於這整個情況，安娜‧阿瑪利並不是唯一一位有話要說的人。

已經不止一次，安琪拉‧齊格勒拜訪了加布里爾的工作室。第一次純粹是出於工作上的理由，傑克能夠確定。而接下來的拜訪…… **就不算是了。**

「嘿加比，有新的 **進展** 了嗎？」

「我──說──啊──老闆，你這陣子在這裡又安靜又 **孤單** 的。你想不想……暫時離開你的工作，然後找一點…… **樂子** 來做呢？」

「你這些日子真的好緊繃唷。你應該找些時間好好 **放鬆** 一下。我相信你那可愛的小幫手不會介意的。」

雖然這些輕佻的話已經讓傑克的臉紅到不能再紅，但他內心裡一部分正在尖叫，渴望著那些話會成真。在某個特別緊張的一天（傑克會知道是因為加布里爾那天經常碎碎念，而且丟了很多 **東西** 給他），設計師終於受夠了，用一聲怒吼又拿起一把尺，把欣喜嘻笑的安琪拉趕出去。甩門聲轟隆迴盪於原本的寂靜，大幅淹沒加布里爾急促的咒罵聲。對著這一陣突然的情緒爆發，傑克眨了眨眼並注視著加布里爾蹣跚地走回來，同時後者抬起胳膊使上頭的肌肉泛起漣漪，看得讓傑克口舌乾燥，接著設計師坐在他的工作台上。一隻大手撫摸著修剪整齊的平頭，加布里爾透過鼻子呼出一大口氣。

「真抱歉。應該叫她去當小惡魔，而不是天使的。」他發著牢騷，看起來很不高興。

傑克吞嚥下一大口水，因為這是對方第一次向自己說出和工作無關的話題，他的腦袋搶著要保持對話繼續下去，「沒關係。安娜糟糕多了。」

明亮的雙眼舉起。傑克不由自主地屏息。這似乎是有史以來的第一次──自從他來了這裡──加布里爾真正地看見他。看見 **傑克** ，而不是他身上穿的布料。好像加布里爾終於發現傑克就在那裡。

傑克應該會感到冒犯，但他聽見一聲輕笑流露出來，渾厚而如天鵝絨般柔軟，當場就融化了傑克的心。

為何他是如此的令人憐愛呢？

「對啊。」加布里爾表示贊同。

然後他開始伸懶腰。

噢， **天啊。**

傑克是如此地著迷於加布里爾身上肌肉的牽動，差點就沒聽清楚設計師口中溜出的下一句話，「像你這麼安靜又溫順的人，是怎麼能忍受為那潑婦工作的啊？」這激怒了傑克，但加布里爾繼續說，沒察覺到對方的表情，「但話又說回來，她有點太享受了。」

他話中背後的暗示讓傑克有些臉色發青，「 **天啊，才不是那樣！** 我可是GAY欸！」

加布里爾盯著他的眼神彷彿是看見他長了兩顆頭一樣。而那當下傑克真希望地板可以裂開一個大洞，把他整個人吞進去。

當然地，設計師的笑聲讓他大吃了一驚。那笑聲持續一段時間、上氣不接下氣而稍微有些荒唐。這讓傑克感到興奮又難堪的同時還有一丁點惱怒，然後他吼著，試圖盡可能地展現出一位穿蕾絲內衣的男人最嚇人的氣勢。

「別笑了！」他要求，但只是讓加布里爾更加開心。

「對不起。」那設計師最後揮了揮手，仍有幾分笑意脫口而出，「我只是開個玩笑。」

「噢。」是傑克所能夠做出的回應，再度意識到自己的愚蠢，「呃……抱歉，我只是從來沒聽你……」

「像個正常人一樣交談好嗎？」加布里爾接著說，流暢地側身而去，一道神祕而費解的微笑展現於他的唇邊，「不是很多人有這個機會。」

傑克不知該如何回答，所以他只好閉上嘴巴。這一次，他的好奇心勝過其他任何慾望，傑克的視線跟隨著身為設計師的加布里爾移動。現在他會說話了，背後不帶著任何意圖，而加布里爾看起來有一點尷尬、有一些緊張。傑克這下明白，或許加布里爾平常不怎麼習慣像這樣子閒聊，除專業訪談和藝術評論之外，加布里爾‧雷耶斯只是另一個平凡人，在幾乎完全陌生的人面前不知道該講些什麼。因此，在傑克眼裡，他瞬間變得更加的美了。

「然而，不管怎樣……」傑克打破沉默，獲得加布里爾眨眼的注意。儘管強烈地感到喉嚨乾燥得要命，傑克無論如何還是要說出來，「安娜似乎非常喜歡你這個人，雖然她嘴巴很壞。」

對方所給予的微笑是傑克從來沒見過的。那笑容是微小而隱蔽的，如果他沒有非常集中精神地看著加布里爾，幾乎感覺不出他在笑，這因而讓傑克的心溫暖的顫動著，他紅到發燙的肌膚也無關緊要。

既使加布里爾沒有以任何露骨的方式觸碰到他，傑克就已經完全徹底的被上過一次了。

自從那天起，傑克的暫時「工作」變得好過很多。他們開始閒聊。聊那些無關緊要、無意義的小事，有時會令傑克笑得有點肚子痛，而加布里爾則吃吃地笑著。傑克得知了加布里爾是如何地對事業抱持熱忱，以及他是如何進來這個行業的。

「我有三個姊妹。我們從小家境不是很好，所以家人之間很難有什麼秘密。很難不聽見她們抱怨身上的內衣胸罩在學校穿了一整天會很不舒服啊之類的。所以，我猜一切就是這麼開始的吧。我的意思是，每一個人都值得穿的舒適，並覺得自己是特別的，不是嗎？」有天設計師出於興致地告訴傑克，甚至沒從他的素描簿上抬頭看。傑克已經發現，他逐漸常常那樣說話，即使他的語句聽起來有點雜亂。

看著加布里爾在紙上傾訴他的熱情真摯，總是會讓傑克的臉上浮現笑容。傑克不再感到那麼不安又不自在，他已習慣而愜意地沿著工作台邊緣坐著休息，同時加布里爾想著接下來要給模特兒哪件衣服穿。他們對於彼此的存在感到更加輕鬆，兩人之間的對話也更加的流暢，不再像之前那樣的安靜。這樣的關係雖然不是傑克一開始所追求的，但他敢說……這一切比他先前預期的好很多。

「我也有一個妹妹。」傑克說，不由自主地露出微笑，並在加布里爾的視線聚焦於他身上時臉紅起來。

「你沒提過這件事。」

這樣的他很傻，但是當加布里爾像這樣注視著他時，他很容易變得扭捏（同時也無可救藥地燃起慾火）。彷彿傑克是他焦距中唯一的存在，而其他事物都不重要。

那是種很好的感覺，但同時也非常的令人心煩。

「我以前從來沒跟任何人提過。」傑克試圖以聳肩蒙混過他的緊張，有些駝背。然而，回想起妹妹的念頭倒是稍微安撫了他，而傑克發覺自己不知不覺地再度微笑，至少不是那麼憂傷的話。

「她的名字是莉娜。她是個聰明出色的小孩。是我認識過在她這年紀的小孩裡最樂天的一個女生，真的。」

他們之間保持了一陣子的沉默。他移開視線，感到一絲那太過於熟悉的不安感。然而，傑克仍可以感受到那男人的凝視正灼燙他的肌膚。

「她發生什麼事？」

這句話有點嚇到傑克，「不好意思？」

這一次，設計師似乎感到厭煩，「就一位模特兒而言，你的撲克臉實在很差勁。」一下暫停，接著說，「聽著，如果你不想分享也沒關係，但明顯看來你還有別的話要說。所以全說出來吧。大聲說出來總比把話都藏在心裡好很多。相信我。我懂。」

他遲疑地眨了下眼睛，因為不是十足的確定該怎麼回答，傑克又開始坐立不安。沒有任何辦法可以讓這件事聽起來不那麼令人沮喪──至少不是對自己而言──而最後，傑克決定只好把話直說。

「她得了囊腫纖維症[10]。」傑克不想用一長串的解釋去說明這疾病在莉娜身上產生的影響，而談到這件事的次數已經多得足以不讓他心痛。但同時，這也不是個值得抱持的積極想法，無論他自己的妹妹是如何地樂觀看待這個情形。

再一次地，加布里爾證明了他是多麼棒的一個人。沒有任何假裝同情的應和聲，他也沒有裝作很了解傑克正在談論的事情以節省自己的時間。褐色雙眼全神貫注地看著傑克，等待著模特兒繼續訴說，但當對方不願意時也不會逼他繼續說下去。以一個被認為不善於社交的人而言，加布里爾能夠讓傑克在他的身邊感到欣慰，已經是表現得非常出色。

在傑克的心靈深處，有一股感覺開始萌芽，與他平時因加布里爾感受到的情慾沒有相差太遠。但這種感覺更加的溫暖，那感覺會讓他的雙唇潛意識地彎成一道微笑。他的手指不再扭動，但是換他的腳趾捲曲起來，而 **那種感覺** 在他的胸口中綻放，出乎意料卻又是那麼自然。

如果有人問他，傑克‧莫里森就這樣戀愛了，當下他坐在混凝土工作台上，身上還只穿著一套紫色蕾絲內衣。

那天晚上，他無法入眠。傑克在床上輾轉反側，內心非常煎熬。他已經很久沒有過這種感覺，因為他不再是那樣的年輕又太過天真。而且他也沒想到，愛上 **加布里爾‧雷耶斯** 會是在他身上發生過最棒的一件事。不只是因為加布里爾遠在傑克圈子的天邊，而且自從兩人開始共事後，他也沒對傑克表達過任何性慾望，除了一些輕微的戲弄以外。

但傑克絕不會放棄嘗試的機會。

他開始常常調情。不是明目張膽地做，因為傑克不想冒著加布里爾以色情行徑為由而把他踢出門外的風險。（話說又回來，傑克不確定是否還有比每天看著他穿這些服飾更加色情的事了。）他說的話更加有些許暗示性，臀部更常在加布里爾的視線中擺動，而他也比嚴格要求的花了更多時間以待在設計師的身邊。傑克是個調情大師，他與生俱來的好看外表與魅力合起來可以讓任何男人拜倒在他的膝下，且速度之快可讓跪倒的人數多到能蓋一座通往中國的隧道。

加布里爾‧雷耶斯不為其所動，傑克甚至不感到驚訝。

他心中那虛榮而膚淺的一面有一丁點被冒犯了。被愛情沖昏頭又無可救藥地浪漫的另一面則感到極度的恐慌。

《加布里爾天使》的年度時尚秀隨著日子過去而更加接近，加布里爾自己似乎不再對身為朋友的傑克感到興趣。傑克不斷告訴自己那是因期限導致的壓力，因為他看見加布里爾是多麼地專注於他的作品上，特別是有件他不斷又不斷地在漫長的碎碎念裡提到，極其重要的最後一件作品。在這時機，設計師很少有自己的時間──更別說要約會了。該死，有這麼一次，傑克把他住處的鑰匙給忘在工作室。由於辦公時間早就結束很久了，傑克並不抱持多大的希望，他們大概不會允許他進去加布里爾的休息處，尤其當小美她人已不在櫃檯。

傑克沒有料到他會看見加布里爾抱著一團布料，躺在地板上打呼。加布里爾連在睡覺時也會皺起鼻子，額頭上也擠壓出幾條皺紋，不曉得是在做什麼夢。又來了，他一直以來都被工作忙的團團轉，忘記要照顧自己。傑克不禁想著加布里爾吃飯了沒。他咂咂舌，跑去長沙發那裡──模特兒們休息的地方──拿了一條毯子。加布里爾就在傑克剛剛走掉的地方，在睡夢中咕噥著一些模糊不清的夢話。傑克嘆口氣，無比深情而沒有任何一絲厭煩，並為那男人蓋上毯子，雙手在那堅實的肩膀與背上多徘徊了一陣子。

如果他無法得到這男人的心……

儘管他曾抱持著或多或少的正面思考，傑克發覺自己對整個困境逐漸失去希望。

「我發誓他愛的不是男人。他愛的是工作。」傑克一邊嘟噥一邊搖頭，表情悶悶不樂地攪拌著濃稠的調製飲料。

安琪拉‧齊格勒為他的困難的處境嘆了口氣，出於同情心地拍拍傑克的肩膀。自從在工作的第一天遇見她之後，傑克發現自己和這位超級名模相處得好極了。除了那些戲弄和玩笑話，安琪拉是個陽光又機智風趣的大好人。只要他們的行程剛好有空，兩人常會一同出去吃午飯，有時，像是今天，惡名昭彰的「蛇蠍美人」[11]本人也會陪同他們。

這位艾蜜莉‧拉庫瓦從她的手機上抬頭看，摘下腥紅太陽眼鏡，盯著傑克。

他不安地在座位上扭捏起來，感覺非常像是一個五歲小孩在偷吃餅乾時被逮個正著。

「莫里森。你是他的繆思[12]。」艾蜜莉不改聲色地說，她的臉和聲音都是無表情的。

傑克傻眼了，「我是什麼？」

艾蜜莉翻了白眼──慘了老天爺啊世界末日一定是到了──然後放下手機。修長的手指交叉在一起，手肘架在桌上，她一眨不眨的注視像是要在傑克的身上打孔一樣。

「他的繆思。加布里爾的繆思。糸字旁的『繆』，思考的『思』。繆思。」她緩慢地一字字解釋，面無表情，彷彿傑克是個徹底的白痴。

或許他真的是白痴。

「……什、什麼？」

安琪拉難以忍住她咯咯的笑聲而上氣不接下氣，「噢，親愛的……」她再度拍了拍他的肩膀，這次卻帶著一丁點慍怒，「有時候他跟我共事，會變得很愛抱怨，因為我的頭髮不是他要的那種金色。然後我問他說要不要叫你進來，而他回答『安琪拉，那是個好主意！』好像你在他的心目中就沒有任何問題。」

一種感覺湧上他的心頭，那是一種極大的幸福感，同時也很令人困惑。

「我？」

「對。就是你。傑克‧莫里森。」艾蜜莉按摩著太陽穴，雙眉間的一擰皺摺玷汙了完美無瑕的象牙肌膚，「辦公樓裡的人們正在打賭。」

「打賭！？」傑克的聲調隨著聽到這情報而提高。

「賭你們幾時會上床。」

如果傑克真可以的話，他會因為純粹的難堪而昏了過去。安琪拉對艾蜜莉發出斥責聲，後者則隨意地啜了一口她的卡布奇諾，彷彿他們只是在談論天氣，然後前者對傑克露出了友善的笑容。只是這次她的同理心沒有那麼強烈，因為傑克可以清楚地看到安琪拉正盡力忍著別笑出來。

「傑克，我相信你和加布里爾對彼此有相同的感覺。他只是需要一點點鼓勵，就這樣而已。」

「一點點？」艾蜜莉用餐巾紙擤著鼻子，「我希望妳的 **一點點** 指的拿鋤頭和槌子來敲醒他，因為那男人的腦袋簡直比花崗石還硬。妳都不記得他花了多久時間才願意承認他真心喜歡阿瑪利為他做的衣服，而不是一直抱怨個不停嗎？」

安琪拉又嘆了口氣。而傑克覺得他小小的希望就像是微弱的燭火一樣熄滅了。

隨著距離時裝秀的日子一天天地迅速減少，傑克試著放鬆自己，但是將心力多放在自己的生活上。還好莉娜逐漸地變得比往常更加愉快又多話，這總是一個好兆頭。每個冬天總是讓她特別難受，大多數的時間她都被困在醫院裡，而會錯過學校大部分的課程。儘管莉娜很積極樂觀，但是當人被囚禁在一張蒼白的床上和一間更加蒼白又散發強烈消毒味的房間裡，往往令她變得情緒不穩。傑克想要她一起搬來洛杉磯住，因為那裡的天氣溫和，而他也可以把妹妹照顧得更好，但她當然不會答應。

即使莉娜是被領養的小孩，傑克發誓她已繼承家族特有的頑固性格。但是他可以理解她的想法。莉娜花了非常多心力才得以進入茱莉亞學院[13]就讀，想要她在這個時候搬離紐約可是連門兒都沒有。每當這個話題被提起時，她總愛生氣，特別是在她住院的時候。所以，看到她這麼開心可是讓他感到心暖，就在一個周末，他出於興致地飛去看他的妹妹。

不過，他顯然沒預料到她的病房會被無數的花卉裝飾。

玫瑰、百合、雛菊、紫丁香、芍藥以及向日葵的繽紛色彩點亮了整個房間，與惺忪迷濛的冬天與周圍的牆壁形成明亮的對比。她的床墊與整頭套依然雪白，然而現在妝點上雅致的哥德式花紋，床邊坐著一隻 **巨大** 又柔軟的奶油色兔子玩偶，它有對水汪汪的眼睛，脖子戴著薰衣草色的珍珠項鍊。感覺幾乎像是踏進莉娜自己的公寓小套房，這裡就如她本人一樣精力充沛而令人快活。而且這是她第一次用笑容迎接她的哥哥，就在這裡，而且不是強顏歡笑。

「傑克──！！」莉娜在床上歡喜地大叫，一路向他揮手，每一縷亂蓬蓬的頭髮都隨之興奮地跳動起來，「一直在想你哪時會出現呢！」

「妳今天看起來非常開心呢？」傑克咧嘴笑著。她的熱情總是充滿感染力，令他的焦慮馬上平息。

「那當然囉！我的哥哥這麼費勁心思地讓我住的舒適，我怎麼可能會抱怨啊！」莉娜不假思索地說，用力拉著傻住的傑克坐下。她的表情在一秒內轉變為懷疑與擔心，看著哥哥，「等等，這不會對你的財務造成負擔吧？傑克！我不是告訴你幫我付一些學費就夠了嗎？你用不著做這麼花錢的事情啦！」

莉娜花了整整五分鐘一連串地問問題，而慌張的傑克又花了點時間解釋，兩人才明白事實並不是如此，儘管是記在他的名下，傑克並不是送這些東西的人。

「那會是誰……？」

兩人都為此感到擔憂。他們最不願成真的推論是，搞不好莉娜被哪位變態老頭跟蹤了。還好，幾通詢問花卉公司的電話解除了這個疑慮。

「一位有異國口音的女士，是吧？」在掛電話後傑克沉思了一下，然後搖搖頭，「那可能是我的老闆吧。」

說得通。安娜是少數幾位在工作上有和他談過莉娜的狀況的人。而她對這情形的態度一直以來都非常的好。

這個周末的最後，傑克必須理清思緒來面對他與加布里爾之間這整個情況。他不曉得在那場秀結束後，兩人是否有繼續共事的機會，但傑克最最最少希望他們能夠維持朋友關係。說來好笑，當初他是多麼不情願地接受這份工作，而現在的他是多麼地捨不得離開。傑克想知道，如果他們結果真的保持友人關係，加布里爾又不用忙著追趕期限，對方會不會回報他的心意呢？

傑克已經下定決心該怎麼解決這件事，並期許自己能清醒而沒有牽掛地回來。

但當然地，老天爺有其他安排。尤其他發現了安娜並不是那位送他妹妹禮物的人。

「花？你說什麼花？」那女人挑起一邊的眉毛，還在讀著手上的文件，立刻令傑克的臉大紅起來。

「啊……過去這個月以來有人一直送我妹妹很不錯的東西而且我覺得因為只有妳是唯一一位我在工作上有提過莉娜的問題的人，所以妳是那個送東西的……」

他的聲音越來越弱，並在安娜的注視下隨著分秒過去感到越來越愚蠢。

她不會就這樣開除他吧？不會吧？

放下手上的文件，安娜‧阿瑪利交叉起手指並冷冷地凝視著傑克，「我並不是訂了那些東西的人。但或許你應該問加布里爾看看？」

他語無倫次，因為光是這想法本身就很荒謬了，而且他真的不想讓自己抱持任何更多虛假的希望。傑克慌張地搖頭，「不可能！再說賣花的告訴我說下訂單的人是女的啊！」

「好吧，親愛的，真相要不然是妳的妹妹有一個神秘的仰慕者，並給那堆垃圾詭異地簽上你的名字的話，那就是加布里爾跟往常一樣叫小美安排所有的事。」安娜轉瞬間回去繼續讀她的文件，這個動作清楚地暗示傑克：該是滾出她的辦公室的時候。他確實照做了，帶著紅到發燙的臉倉促離開。

因此，傑克又回到那棟大樓。

他連詢問小美都不敢冒昧，更別說要問加布里爾。但是，傑克沒辦法如他想像中不去思考這件事。加布里爾是否真的這麼關心他？甚至更進一步去體貼他的妹妹？這些疑問一直在他腦海裡盤旋。傑克變得比以往更加飢渴難耐，再也不知該如何拿他的感情是好。加布里爾對他的調情甚至沒有任何輕微的反應，隨著十二月逐漸接近，兩人交談的時間也大幅減少，而傑克發現自己比起為加布里爾試穿，他更經常送飯給這男人。小美也是埋首於工作之中，為加布里爾持續的命令忙碌奔波，傑克非常確信要不是他一直嘮叨這兩個人去吃飯休息的話，他們可能在任何時刻倒下。

「他們一直都這麼糟嗎？」有天傑克向安琪拉這麼問，當他們在大廳巧遇的時候。說實話，他最近也很少看到她與艾蜜莉。隨著時裝秀即將來臨，她們的行程表上都排滿照片拍攝與宣傳秀。

「相信我，去年更糟糕。」安琪拉疲憊地按著她的額頭，「小美在途中生病，媚影[14]不小心洩漏一半的宣傳照。法里哈跟一位前任天使吵架吵得很嚴重，而去年的藝人恰恰好在最後一刻取消演出。到了最後，我很確定當時加布里爾差點崩潰大怒並開槍打死我們所有人。或者是打死他自己。」

傑克眨了下眼睛，「哇喔。」

「對啊……認真講，他真該多多利用一下他的休息室。」安琪拉吹落太陽眼鏡上一點小到看不見的灰塵，皺起鼻子，「我發誓艾蜜莉更常偷溜進裡面打瞌睡。加布里爾連那該死的門都不肯打開一下。」

「等等，他的工作室裡面有一間 **休息室** ？」

這疑問使超級名模無語了一下子，「老天爺啊，你不曉得。」捏著她的鼻尖，安琪拉咕噥著急速而無法理解的德文，但她無疑是說了些不堪入耳的話。

那讓傑克有些緊張。

之後他停止了更進一步的追求。加布里爾已經有夠多工作要做了，而傑克也不想在他那一大堆的煩擾事上增添心煩。除此之外──如同他試著跟自己辯解的那樣（然而他不是很堅定）──加布里爾雖然過著精采刺激的生活，但他是那種想要慢慢做好事情的人。所以，隨著時間推移過去，傑克只要有能幫上忙的地方就幫，與加布里爾一起製作展品的原型並同時照顧這位設計師。

嚴肅地說，傑克正考慮是否要離開《瓦吉特》並全職地為加布里爾工作。他相信安娜不會介意的。他已經太久沒有為她工作了，在《加布里爾天使》這裡他更有歸屬感。並不是說安娜的公司裡的人們都很不友善，只是傑克發覺自己有時很難和那裡的人相處。源氏與半藏之間一直在上演八點檔情節，托比昂總是能不屑地挑剔身上每一寸的布料。同時在另一方，加布里爾的公司裡每一個人都充滿活力又友善。除了偶爾的戲弄之外，模特兒和工作人員都對於傑克的存在感到興奮。

即使在時裝秀結束後，加布里爾不再要傑克繼續當他的私人模特兒，傑克確定他也可以在這裡應徵其他工作。而且──他必須這麼承認──傑克還想要待在加布里爾的身邊越久越好，雖然這聽起來很不顧一切。

先撇開他對於這整個情況的不安與無助，傑克發現披在他身上的布料更加昂貴又程度不一的裸露。加布里爾比起跟傑克說話更常自言自語，雖然失望，但傑克發現他很喜歡像這樣子觀察著加布里爾。加布里爾在他所有實際的模特兒中──包括安琪拉本人──他反而選擇傑克先來試穿所有的作品，傑克在這個事實上找到了一點慰藉。

雖然仍有這樣的可能性，加布里爾的確將傑克視為他的繆思，就像安琪拉說的那樣，但他或許沒有對傑克抱持任何「性」趣，如果設計師對於所有調情的平靜反應還不夠明白的話。若事實真的如此，那傑克一直以來可是讓自己出糗了，加布里爾只是對他表現客氣而已。

又或者，像是艾蜜莉暗示的那樣，加布里爾只是很不可思議的遲鈍罷了。

儘管如此，隨著加布里爾的設計和原型作品一天又一天地誕生成實體，傑克忍不住也跟著興奮起來。他們的努力出來的成果展現在每一次的時裝拍攝和其他模特兒的排練試跑中。對加布里爾的迷戀之中，傑克也感到非常的自豪。儘管他覺得自己在集思廣益與製作過程中並沒有幫上許多忙，但，他的身體是一張讓加布里爾揮灑創意的藍圖。

這想法令傑克臉紅，而當發現加布里爾正在對他說話時臉又變得更紅了。

「……時裝秀的最後一件作品。」

「不好意思？」

加布里爾帶著笑意的注視令傑克坐立不安。他的眼神向下移至加布里爾手上拿著的東西，傑克的心跳差點停止。

第一眼看來，那件原型作品就只是像其他常見、流行的露腹短上衣。而再仔細看，垂下的袖子是眼花撩亂的鏈條織成的一張複雜細密的網，下方的胸罩鑲嵌一列列完美無瑕的水晶。淚珠狀的水晶石垂掛罩杯底下，在燈光照射下稜鏡般散發多彩輝芒，同時複雜華麗的鏈條互相纏繞又銜接，描繪出一道精緻細膩的花紋，令傑克的雙眼無法細辨清楚。典雅的銀絲與藍寶石作為裝飾，這是一件真正的藝術品。傑克自己其實也不用為它的傑出美麗感到驚訝。加布里爾已經不斷又不斷地投入心力在這件作品上面，勞苦自己以成就盛大最終作的致臻完美。這男人真會製造魔術，這件作品就顯示了這一點。

但讓傑克最感到敬畏的是加布里爾多麼地興奮。設計師的眼神閃耀得比任何萊茵石還要亮，臉上的笑容令傑克不禁神魂顛倒。傑克從來沒看過加布里爾如此高興、如此驕傲，他的心怦怦亂跳，急切地像一隻企圖逃出籠牢的小鳥。

加布里爾是多麼的美。如此這般模樣，對外在的世界不屑一顧，因自己的創造與成就感到心滿意足。

「你還在看什麼？快點！來試穿看看！」設計師催促著，喚醒恍惚中的傑克。傑克慌張了起來，明白自己又出糗，但同時也大吃一驚。

「……我？但這不是最後的作品嗎？」

加布里爾翻動的眼珠更是比任何事物還令人腦袋昏花，「只是原型作品，親愛的。用的不是真的寶石，只有水晶。在安琪拉要穿的那一件完成之前，我想要先看你穿上它。」設計師滿懷期待地再次舉起那件作品，「和它搭配的翅膀也才剛要做出來，所以我想要你測試一下。快！來試穿！」

傑克仍感到遲疑又有點害怕，說實話他甚至不敢去碰那東西（更別說他的 **吃驚** ，因為加布里爾竟然 **只為了他** 特地製作這一個原型作品），傑克的眼神從那作品上游移不決地瞥向它的創造者，「我不確定……」

「喂，別逼我到那裡強迫你穿上它喔？」

傑克吞嚥口水的聲音清晰可聞。他的回答會是肯定的，因為他從很久以前就非常渴望加布里爾會上前來剝光他的衣服，對他為所欲為。但他的理智拒絕去試探，而傑克小心翼翼地將那件衣物──如果可以這樣稱呼它的話──從加布里爾的手中拿來。

由於其設計十分的複雜費解，想當然爾傑克遇上了一些困難。

那件閃閃發亮的內褲沒什麼問題，那和其他同樣的衣物沒有太大的不同。但是還有整個成網的鏈條、繩結以及鉤子需要他調好位置。二十秒鐘內，傑克已經完全迷失在其中。

同時加布里爾只是看著他，完全沒有要幫忙的意思。

「可以拜託你……不要再看了，來 **幫忙** 好嗎？！」傑克呻吟著，這已經是他第八次把手臂穿錯了洞。

而被詢問的設計師看來被逗得非常高興。

**「拜託？！」**

響亮的笑聲從傑克的鼠蹊部直直竄升上來，在模特兒察覺之前加布里爾早已站在他面前。

「你可真喜歡這樣，不是嗎？」

噢。天啊。

加布里爾 **低聲溫柔地哼著。**

沙啞、渾厚而低沉的嗓音有如熔岩瀑布般流向傑克的腹部，長繭的大手比夏夜還溫暖，往下撫觸著珠子與水晶石，如羽毛輕柔地掠過傑克的肌膚。每一個觸碰都在他的腦海深深地留下烙印，而傑克變得極為異常的敏感，圍繞在他身邊的一切都呼喚著 **加布里爾** 的名字。每一絲吐息、每一絲香氣都令人陶醉、熱烈吸引而如此惹火。

平時，當加布里爾必須插手幫傑克調整的時候，這位設計師都是一派熟練而輕鬆、穩定而有效率。

然而，這次就不同了。

加布里爾多徘徊了一陣子，他的指尖滑過傑克的肌肉，比絲質綢緞還輕柔。他撫摸著每一顆珠子，耐心地在每一寸閃爍的布料上多停留片刻。在腰帶上一點輕微的按壓叫傑克直發抖，並飛快地沿著線條掠過。傑克熾熱的喘息無處可躲，此刻他底下的堅挺腫脹疼痛，加布里爾根本無法視而不見。喔， **老天** ，傑克確實希望加布里爾會注意到。那些觸碰絕對是帶著意圖，絕不會錯的。加布里爾的雙眼和傑克對視，瞳孔如熔岩般熾熱明亮並劇烈地攪動，看得令傑克費解。

 **「傑克。」** 加布里爾輕聲地說，向前傾身而更加靠近。

傑克感到口舌乾燥。

一陣突然的敲門聲破壞了氣氛。

加布里爾火速離開傑克身邊，趕在模特兒眨眼之前他早就到了電腦工作站那裡，恆常陰沉的表情堅實地回復臉上，彷彿加布里爾已經變成另一個完全不同的人。不知所措的傑克站在那裡一動也不動。當小美跑進來，告知加布里爾賓客名單上的小改變和其他諸此之類的事情時，他什麼也不能做，什麼也不能說。話語模糊地經過傑克，而對加布里爾的不予理會也只能試著不去在意。

傑克從來沒有這麼迅速地逃離那間辦公室過，發現自己陷進各種交雜的情緒中，更加地感到前所未有的困惑。

距離時裝秀的最後幾周流逝得太過迅速，對傑克而言卻過得度日如年。那是種很奇怪的感覺。有時候時間像是被拉長一樣，讓他被焦慮壓得喘不過氣。又有的時候……他低頭看一下時間便發現已經是晚上。非常令人惱火。比起花時間待在加布里爾的工作室，傑克更常被指派去協助模特兒們，事實上，自從那天起他就沒有踏進那間工作室了。

傑克會這麼偏執是合理的。最糟的是他找不到任何人可以傾訴。所有的人已經快被搞瘋了，傑克並不認為他發的牢騷會幫上什麼忙。所以，他藉著提醒別人準時休息吃飯來試圖淹沒自己的憂心，在現場四處奔波以協助照片拍攝，大體而言地讓自己保持專心。

十二月來臨得如此突然，而一切似乎都還未準備好。

到了這時候，大廳已經完美地變身成一座令人驚豔的時裝伸展台，排列著奢華的座椅並裝了數量足夠的頻閃燈讓每個人都能享受刺激的體驗。後台有多樣齊全的設備器材，從一架架的衣服到化妝台、更衣站和實況串流攝影機。一列又一列天鵝絨皮椅沿著舞台排列，第一眼就能看出他們為了搭配今年的奇幻主題可是全力以赴。花卉、枝葉、背景幕、四散的花瓣以及製煙機，所有元素都給了這空間一絲夢幻般的感受，但又不會完全搶走模特兒的風采。各位名流和客串演出已事先預約，時裝秀開跑前一整個月的行程都被彩排與試跑擠得水泄不通。

無出乎他的意料，傑克被邀請到那場秀，並擁有可以進出所有後台通道的VIP資格。

到這時候，他不再對之前發生的事感到那麼不愉快，因為他已經得出了一個結論：對於想要的東西只要開口要求就好。在時裝秀結束後，就這麼辦。如果加布里爾對他的追求說好，那就太棒了。如果沒有……好吧，接下來傑克得盡可能地享受今晚。所幸的是，這裡發生好多事情而輕易地足以讓他的心神從那些令人不快的想法轉移開來。

盛大的夜晚來臨，莉娜曾經有一、兩次強迫他一起看這些時裝秀的轉播，但這可是比他在電視上看到的好上十倍。音樂趕在賓客湧進之前即從音響轟隆傾洩而出。今年的公司邀請到路西歐來表演，該DJ的高人氣想必能為一場轟動的成功掛保證。傑克可以找到一些高知名度的面孔，其中有國際巨星宋荷娜、女演員莎提雅‧法斯瓦尼，以及他自己的老闆安娜‧阿瑪利本人。其中還有大獲成功的時尚雜誌《邊緣者》總編輯──詹米森‧福克斯，即那位在前幾個禮拜讓小美非常抓狂的人（不只是因為她不想讓公司在該雜誌的文章上得到負面評價，同時她也很討厭這傢伙）。

說實話這男人的時尚品味讓傑克打了個大大的 **問號** ，因他那一身破洞又補丁的褲子與蒸氣龐克／末日風格的配件。但是，嘿，這就是新潮時尚吧，傑克猜想。

記者和狗仔隊全都因名人的現身陷入瘋狂，粉絲在公司樓棟外大排長龍，模特兒們按照常例，身穿各式各樣的設計師禮服在紅地毯上擺姿勢。傑克在幕後歡呼喝采，即使並非群眾的一員，他依然受到他們熱情所感染。加布里爾如同往常不為視線所及，但傑克暫時盡量不去想那男人，因為他知道那樣做會帶他走上一條危險的歧途。他轉而想起莉娜，想著她因為不能來到這裡而羨慕得要死。他已承諾會拍很多照片還有蒐集簽名給她（但這些事都已經在時裝秀開始前完成，但莉娜可不知情）。想到她的念頭令傑克的唇上添了一抹微笑。莉娜開朗的態度──即使她本人不在場──總是能夠讓他心情愉快。

隨著模特兒被指示前往後台，傑克跟上前去，十分期待著這場秀的開始。

燈光暗下，嘉賓們就座，後台的隊伍就位。

魔法開始施展。

一位接著一位，模特兒們登上伸展台，比春天第一朵綻放的花兒更加耀眼，又如冷冽的月光般神秘而誘惑人心。極誘人的奢侈珠寶首飾與高跟鞋皆由加布里爾親自手工裝飾，它們的鮮豔亮麗年復一年持續地引起全世界的矚目。

媚影──在今年被票選為該品牌最性感人物──帶領著隊伍，穿著她的招牌螢光粉紫漸層蕾絲內衣，身後搭配一對合適的暗粉紅色羽翼。一幅傍晚夕陽照遍無人涉足的原始叢林之奇異聯想。踏著玩意盎然的戲弄步伐，她的確非常適合扮演一位調皮的小仙子。加布里爾‧雷耶斯的精湛之處不只在於他第一流的設計技術，也在於他能夠完全純熟地用他編織出的一針一線說故事。

一座叢林為永恆的薄暮時分所隱沒，被施以詛咒而永遠不再曉得陽光的溫暖。艾蜜莉是午夜之后，封閉了心房並拒絕享受人生當中的所有樂趣。她的臣民心懷恐懼，深怕陰影正緩慢吞噬他們心愛的家園而慌張地尋找解藥，渾然不知皇后的親信──媚影，正計劃著推翻王位的陰謀。節目尾聲會是扮演救世天使的安琪拉到來，解除詛咒並展示裝飾滿珠寶的美麗套裝，等著在整場秀最後的慈善拍賣中售出。

將戲劇性的情節和俗套的結局擺一邊，艾蜜莉身後反射五彩鋒芒的紫黑色王座雙翼，絕美地搭配她身上用紅寶石與鍍銀大膽裝飾的搶眼套裝。儘管傑克對最終作有一份特殊的喜愛之情（每凡看到他試穿過的套裝時他就會臉紅），艾蜜莉的套裝是他整場秀的最愛之一。路西歐的選曲也是優異非凡，配合時裝展的主題氛圍，更在童話故事般的氣氛中恰到好處地加上一點現代感的新意。

古典樂結合迴響貝斯（dupstep），傑克之後或許會深入研究一番。

每個進場展示的套裝系列都帶給觀眾一波新鮮的驚奇讚嘆，而期望持續高漲到最後一眼。它們表現出色地激發群眾的熱情，讓傑克忍不住替他自己、替加布里爾以及每位投入心力並賦予這一切生命的人感到一股巨大的驕傲感。這一切都是為奮力達成加布里爾的遠見，確保壓倒性的成功，為今年畫下完美句點。

但宇宙有另外的安排。

傑克並沒有立刻意識到騷動爆發的開端。當後台工作人員開始大喊大叫時，他正為了艾蜜莉的最後一套衣服興奮地拍手叫好。

安琪拉昏倒了，就在她換上最終作的半途。寶石和掛鉤全部嘩啦掉在地面，有效地毀掉整件作品。傑克驚恐地看著加布里爾闖進群眾，他的深沉膚色在金色光線照射下竟顯得蒼白許多。

「發生什麼事！？」他聽到有人厲聲問道，接著另一個人回答，語氣中透露恐懼，「安琪拉沒有吃午餐！或是晚餐！」

聽起來好愚蠢，幾乎和舞台一樣非現實。

傑克咒罵著，同時加布里爾衝出群眾，在設計師碩大的手臂和蓬鬆的浴衣包裹中安琪拉整個人都快看不見了。那設計師分開了群眾，無視所有驚慌失措的疑問，匆匆地把安琪拉直接送去救護站。在這一剎那，他們的眼神在房間裡對上，傑克看見那張故作鎮定的假面具之下蝕刻的恐懼與絕望，他心臟幾乎要跳了出來。

周圍環境的存在感似乎都變得模糊起來。從音量放大的終場配樂，到艾蜜莉吐著法文的怒斥；從慌亂地拾起最終作殘餘碎片的人們，到前排看起來極為警覺的安娜。

所有的事都不重要，重要的只有加布里爾眼底的脆弱。

傑克一定是瘋了。他大概是瘋了，他飛奔到場外。他一定是在電梯按鈕上搓出一個凹陷，還差點就弄壞通往加布里爾工作室的鑰匙。血液衝上染紅他的耳朵，傑克知道他整個生涯──或許連人生都──有很大的機會將在今晚過後毀滅。他不曉得是什麼驅使他這麼做，翻遍了加布里爾各式各樣的箱子櫃子，手指隨著他每次的呼吸顫抖於寂靜之中。

當他找到那件原型作品時，傑克的心漏跳了一下。

他沒有記得很清楚接下來發生什麼事。

傑克記得他搭著電梯下來，因腳上那雙給他試穿用的高跟鞋而搖搖欲墜，身穿華麗程度比真品減少許多的原型作品。他記得他悄悄穿過一群陷入混亂的工作人員，沒人有多餘心力能看他一眼。他記得他前往所有道具翅膀的儲藏處，那裡由於隨即發生的恐慌而無人看守。

傑克並不記得在房間中看見加布里爾，對方陷入呆滯彷彿時間凍結，並在瞬間領悟到一切的發生。

就在那一刻，傑克不再是那位被鎖在加布里爾的工作室裡，笨手笨腳又時常臉紅的傻瓜。在聚光燈與音量堆疊的伴奏下，他撤退溜進內心的一塊小角落，去做他最擅長的事。

傑克恰好在燈光暗沉時抵達伸展台。

帶著自十四歲就反覆訓練灌輸至他腦海中貓科動物般的優雅與十足的自信，傑克走上他的道路。白金羽翼如火光般閃耀，每一個步伐都隨著節奏搖擺，每一顆萊茵石與水晶都隨著他的動作閃爍生輝。迷霧因他的來臨而散開，肌膚因充滿水分而發亮，室內溫度低得足以讓他的臉龐染上紅暈，如此渾然天成的美麗使周圍的事物都顯得黯然失色。

傑克並沒注意到穿越群眾之間引發的各種反應。當中有人震驚，有人竊竊私語、疑惑……但除此之外，更多的是歡呼、口哨以和歡聲雷動的拍手響遍動搖整間大廳。

直到走完那一輪之後他的意識才清醒過來，他回到後台與加布里爾‧雷耶斯本人面對面。

一切都發生得太快，傑克可以發誓他被接踵而來的情緒三溫暖差點壓得喘不過氣。

就在那剎那間，傑克感覺到世界在他腳下崩壞。所有的希望與夢想、他對加布里爾的渴望被輾成碎片而灰飛煙滅。他所做的事情，其嚴重性是驚世駭俗的，而他確信他努力投入的一切、成就他未來的所有，皆被全數沒收。

加布里爾卻挽起了他的手。

這其中一定是搞錯了什麼，傑克心想，因為他就在這裡，和他的夢中情人肩並肩，再度走進觀眾轟雷般的掌聲之中。一群《加布里爾天使》的模特兒們在他們身後散開排列，而且傑克發誓他看見 **艾蜜莉笑了** 。 **他的老闆** 就站在大群的人海中，全然欣喜地跳上跳下，她平時該有的優雅都煙消雲散。

傑克還不是很肯定。因為在那當時他只能感覺到加布里爾的手指正緊捏著他。有一陣臉孔和噪音的旋風。他的雙腳由於必須穿著十吋長高跟鞋許久而痛得想投降。一陣往未知方向的拉扯讓傑克迷惑地跟上前去，他只知道千萬不要放走加布里爾的手。

他的神智回到現實，竟是無法招架而再度昏頭，因為他被推上電梯冰冷的牆壁，加布里爾的身體覆蓋住他的身體，火熱的唇在光天化日下親吻著他。一聲低吼顫動著他的肌膚，令傑克的脊椎發軟，在加布里爾的征服之下，熱燙的吐息沿著脖子輕撫著他。

「你不知道我一直想這麼做很久了，親愛的。」

睜開雙眼，傑克完全不可置信地注視眼前這個驚人的生物。但是問題還來不及自他口中脫出，嘴早已被加布里爾飢渴的唇再度佔據，而傑克允許自己──連同羽翼、內衣及一切──被搬進加布里爾的巢穴，穿過一扇他一直以為是通往儲藏室的小門。

**所以這就是安琪拉提到的休息室……**

他實在沒有心情去環顧四周，因為加布里爾佔據所有視線，在他身上到處又親吻又啃咬又愛撫。

加布里爾的正裝以心跳的速度飛得到處都是。

當他感受結實的腹肌跨在他大腿之間時，傑克差點喜極而泣。雙手側身向下掠過，以該作品的創造者才有的致命準確度解開所有複雜的吊帶。加布里爾的撫觸正像他的性格一樣毫不留情，但其中卻有一股含蓄的溫柔，如同在兩人接吻之際，他是如此小心地捧起傑克的臉頰，而剖開金髮男子心中的某處，並為他靈魂的裂痕重新注入光輝。

「真美。」

傑克與其是聽見，不如說是感覺到對方的輕聲細語，嗓音迴響穿透他的肌膚並撼動至他的最深處。加布里爾端詳著他的眼神，像是一杯溢滿而出的香檳，令傑克因他從未見過的情感而不知所措。他們再度接吻，更加地緩慢、甜蜜，兩人的吐息糾纏在一塊，鼻尖如此輕柔地碰在一起。一抹微笑按在傑克的唇邊，他的手握拳環繞著加布里爾寬闊的肩膀，感到頭暈目眩且仍然懷疑當下的現實。

「這一切應該是很浪漫的，你知道嗎？」加布里爾哼著，沿著傑克的下頷慢條斯理地留下數抹濕吻，輕輕笑著吐露出微弱卻熱切的聲音，「過了派對、約會夜、燭光還有那些垃圾之後。」

「如果你現在就住手的話……我會要了你的命。我等這一刻……好久……他媽的太久了。」傑克怒氣沖沖地說，雙手在加布里爾的胸膛上遊走，同時長繭的手指找到了他的乳頭，試探性地捏揉又打轉。哼嗯，他是什麼時候被脫光的呢？

加布里爾轟隆的笑聲朝著傑克的太陽穴傾洩而出。

「如你所願，我的天使（mi ángel）。」

膝蓋陷進光滑的床單，傑克感受到手指順著背脊滑落，往下再往下直到一隻，靈巧地在他不知不覺間滑入了他的體內，令他幾乎叫出聲。傑克拱起腰，整個人差點翻倒過去──在許多意義上──才發現他還穿著那對翅膀。他在吊帶間著急地摸索，沒想到加布里爾阻止了他。

「穿著它。」

隱含著命令的口吻令傑克顫慄，遊走搜索的手指更是讓傑克前所未有地發抖。溫暖的手流暢地向下撫摸他的腹肌，在肚臍周圍玩耍，輕柔搖擺著大腿。他的體內被攪動得更厲害，傑克無法忍住脫口而出的呻吟，充滿罪孽並懇求更多。另一隻指頭進入使他咬緊牙關，接著在指甲逗弄著發紅的性器前端時大叫出聲。頭連肩膀隨加布里爾加快速度而往後一仰，當有根拇指按住他的馬眼，傑克已飄飄欲仙而迷失了對周遭的知覺。他急切地搖擺著臀部，感受加布里爾本身的堅挺抵著他的肌膚，沒料到後庭正在被手指抽插的同時，突然間前方被打起手槍，腹背受敵的傑克只能無聲地吶喊。

如果他更清醒些的話，傑克可能會因身後沙沙作響的羽毛而愚蠢地笑出來，這東西的存在實在是多餘又不合時宜，同時一條條的精液在加布里爾的肌膚上噴灑得到處都是。一切都好極了。遠遠好過那些孤獨的夜晚，將他自己與外界隔絕、空想而心神憔悴。更好的是，加布里爾交換兩人的位置，將傑克壓在下方並用褲檔包住的勃起在對方身上摩擦。深色肌膚的男人懷著差點顯露的色心，咧嘴笑著；傑克則咯咯地傻笑，帶著些許醉意的極樂。

「希望你要的不只是這樣而已。我跟你之間還沒完呢，親愛的。」

兩人在半途上交會接吻，濕熱又如此淫靡令傑克找不到用什麼語言可以形容。

「放馬過來。」

加布里爾抽出手指並發出一聲響亮又色情的「啵」，動作如此突然令傑克哭出了混雜驚訝與抗議的哽咽呻吟，沒料到加布里爾的性器無預警地滑入而再度啜泣。就如同他的撫觸，加布里爾的抽插充滿爆發力又致命的精準，每一次都擊中傑克體內的敏感點。他是毫不留情的，手臂在傑克的肩胛骨與「翅膀」之間緊緊抓住，而他的嘴在能夠觸及的象牙肌膚上洩慾地吸吮出鮮紅的吻痕。即使傑克再度高潮而猛烈噴濺於彼此交疊的身體間，加布里爾也沒有停下，持續向金髮男子進攻，放任傑克在過度敏感的餘波裡扭動翻騰。加布里爾的名字在傑克的喊叫中變得模糊不清，後者的身體如失控的小雄馬般上下躍動。傑克昏了頭，視線變得模糊，因他無法招架的極盡歡愉而一邊哭喊一邊哀求。他肯定是沒注意到夾雜在加布里爾動作之間的斷續嘟噥，因為另一個男人正用力擠開他的緊密，完全是出於對方僅存的理智所允許他保持的頑固。

既使如此，加布里爾還是沒有停下。在羽毛飛舞的一片紛亂中他把傑克翻身，毫無半刻間斷，繼續進犯傑克的體內。加布里爾用雙膝分開傑克的雙腿，乘著這個角度毫無保留地侵略傑克的敏感處，以閃電般的快擊將性器深深刺入摩擦。撫摸著臀部的手將傑克向後推擠交會於每一次抽插，金髮男子捲曲身體，同時被下一波的高潮給席捲 **粉碎** ，感受著加布里爾熾燙火熱的種混合匯流，以及那男人緊緊咬住後背的利齒。

不用多說，傑克會有好長一陣子都無法走上伸展台了。對此他沒有任何抱怨。這是他有史以來經歷過最激烈、如野獸般挑戰底線的性愛，而且他很確定自己在先前三小時的狂歡期間多次失去意識，但是每一刻等待都很值得。兩人之間的性飢渴終究是找到了出路。

之後，兩人在散亂的羽毛堆和彼此的懷抱裡醒來，在光著身子的狀態下被擅闖的安娜給看見而羞赧，接著傑克會從她口中得知，加布里爾在最初才幾次的見面後就十分地為他著迷。他得知設計師是如何為了他的事業，掙扎著隱藏起他的慾望而不為人知，並抵抗他的模特兒們想將兩人湊成一對的意圖。安娜傳來的連串簡訊。每當傑克對他調情而引發的強烈 **需求** 。以及他計畫如何 **好好地** 向傑克求愛，安排那些約會、燭光、浪漫氣氛還有像他說的「那些垃圾」。最後他會發現加布里爾‧雷耶斯──儘管他在世人面前將自己描繪得放蕩不羈又前衛──是一個完全無可救藥的 **多情傻瓜** 。

「等等，你的意思是說一直以來我們早就可以做超讚的愛嗎！？」

「呃，沒想到你會這麼說……」

「……你知道，以一個在這行業裡的人來說，你的腦袋還停留在七零年代呢。那時候的人會叫 **我** 美國隊長……」

「……你給了我一個好點子。」

「你想都別想。」

 

【完】

 

###### 譯註

[1] 原文：Louboutin，高跟鞋品牌。創辦人為法國人克里斯提‧魯布托（Christian Louboutin）。其設計的招牌商品是紅底高跟鞋。

[2] 原文：crushed velvet。

[3] 原文：prototypes（原型作品）。一個產品設計的最初版本，通常是由設計師所親自製作。

[4] 這裡以美元為單位，相當於新台幣300*30=9000元。

[5] 原文：Noka。美國的高級巧克力品牌，總部位於德州的達拉斯。總之就是貴森森。2017/9/1：去搜尋後發現，好像已經關門大吉了？:o

[6] 原文：Wadjet。文中安娜所擁有的男仕服裝品牌公司名稱。該詞彙本為一位埃及地方的古代女神的名字，其外型為蛇首人身，是下埃及的守護神。維基百科：https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wadjet。

[7] 原文：Matte Crepe。直譯為「啞光縐紗」，一種不反光、與紡紗相似的布料。

[8] 原文：sunshine。這個字特別用在希望對方不要拖延時間的時候，會這樣稱呼對方。可以參考劍橋英語字典的詞意解釋。

[9] 鬍後水（aftershave），指的是男士在刮了鬍鬚之後所塗抹的保養水或潤膚液。

[10] 原文：cystic fibrosis。囊腫性纖維化（Cystic Fibrosis，CF），亦稱為囊性纖維化、囊腫性纖維變性、囊腫纖維症、纖維性囊腫或囊纖維變性，是一種常見的遺傳疾病，此病症最常影響肺臟，但也常發生於胰臟、肝臟、腎臟，以及腸道。長期影響包含肺部感染所導致的呼吸困難以及積痰，其他可能的症狀包括鼻竇炎、發育不良、油便、手腳指甲杵狀膨大、男性不孕，以及其他症狀。（來源：維基百科）

[11] 原文：Widowmaker。台灣官方中譯「奪命女」。譯者認為直接使用台灣官方中譯的「奪命女」在這篇文章中會顯得很突兀不合，所以改採用法譯「Fatale」的中文意思「蛇蠍美人」，比較切合此文中艾蜜莉的模特兒身分。

[12] 原文：muse。「Muse」（希臘語：Μουσαι、拉丁語：Muses）是希臘神話中主司藝術與科學的九位古老文藝女神的總稱。有個常見說法是作家、畫家等等藝術家之所以有靈感，即是繆思女神的恩賜。

[13] 原文：Juilliard School。茱莉亞學院（茱莉亞學校），坐落於紐約市曼哈頓上西城的林肯表演藝術中心，成立於1905年。是世界著名的表演藝術學校之一。學校的課程分為舞蹈、戲劇與音樂三個專業學科。

[14] 原文：Sombra。台灣官方中譯「駭影」。同樣地，為了切合文中AU的設定，在此修改譯法。

**Author's Note:**

> 《角色、專有名詞譯名對照》  
> （依文中首次出現順序排列）
> 
> 角色：  
> Gabriel Reyes　加布里爾‧雷耶斯（死神）  
> Ana Amari　安娜‧阿瑪利  
> Fareeha Amari　法里哈‧阿瑪利（法拉）  
> Jack Morrison　傑克‧莫里森（士兵76）  
> Amélie Lacroix　艾蜜莉‧拉庫瓦（奪命女）  
> Angela Ziegler　安琪拉‧齊格勒（慈悲）  
> Mei-ling Zhou　周美靈（小美）  
> Lena Oxton　莉娜‧奧斯頓（閃光）  
> Widowmaker　奪命女→蛇蠍美人（見譯註）  
> Sombra　駭影→媚影（見譯註）  
> Genji Shimada　島田源氏  
> Hanzo Shimada　島田半藏  
> Torbjörn Lindholm　托比昂·林霍姆  
> Lúcio Correia dos Santos　路西歐·科雷亞·多斯·桑托斯  
> Hana Song　宋荷娜（D.VA）  
> Satya Vaswani　莎提雅·法斯瓦尼（辛梅塔）  
> Jamison Fawkes　詹米森·福克斯（炸彈鼠）
> 
> 品牌名：  
> Gabriel's Angels《加布里爾天使》：文中加布里爾所擁有的女性內衣品牌公司。（我真的很糾結要不要這樣翻，有一股莫名的喜感……順道一提，這架空的品牌名稱大概是參考《維多利亞的秘密》（Victoria's Secrets）吧？）  
> Wadjet 《瓦吉特》：文中安娜所擁有的男仕服裝品牌公司。  
> The Junkers《邊緣者》（文中的虛構雜誌名稱，由詹米森擔任雜誌主編。我盡力翻了……）  
>   
> ※翻譯參考來源：OVERWATCH官網、維基百科、其他任何我可以google到的資料。  
> ※文中品牌名稱皆使用《》符號括弧起來。
> 
> ＊  
> 感謝您的閱讀觀賞。


End file.
